The diminution in growth hormone (GH) release in healthy obese subjects results from excessive somatostatin inhibitory effects, which reflect attenuated cholinergic tone. Hence decreased GH release can be reversed by the cholinesterase inhibitor, pyridostigmine (Mestinon).